


Good Bitch

by Melittassecrets (melitta4ever)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Cock & Ball Torture, Creative figging, Hurt No Comfort, Kinktober 2018, Other, Pet play extreme, Rimming, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/Melittassecrets
Summary: Jeff is dog sitting Harley and Jenny. Sequel to She is Jenny.For Kinktober 2018, Day 12: pet play + rimming





	Good Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read She's Jenny and thought "yeesh, it's a bit too much", don't read this one. Things are horribly worse for poor Jenny here.

Jeff pushed the ginger piece into Jensen's inflamed piss-slit. The pencil thick rod didn't go in easily. Its rough surface kept sticking to the inner walls of Jensen's urethra, scratching the already abused, hypersensitive skin, causing the doggy bitch to howl in agony.

“If you keep coming without permission, I'm going to plug you with bigger things, Jenny,” Jeff explained, wiggling the ginger piece to bury it deeper. It didn't matter that he kept feeding Jensen those libido increasing drugs; Jensen needed those to keep up with his studs, not to scum into her own bitch pleasure. “If you come with this one too, next time I'll clamp your dicklet with a binder clip to keep it in.”

When he managed to push the ginger all the way in —he made sure to dig it in with his fingernails so that it wasn't visible— he slapped the wriggling bitch's ass. Jensen's balls swang as a beautiful reaction to that action, effectively pulling Jeff's attention.

“I think you need another gel injection in these balls.”

Jensen whined; shaking her ass like she was in a twerking championship thanks to the burning in her cocklet. Jeff palmed the grapefruit-sized balls. They were heavier than one would expect, thanks to the density of the new gel Jeff had discovered; pulling the little bitch's balls down as if they were carrying lead weights. He tried to squeeze the heavy nads between his palms, pressing his hands together with all his might, not minding Jensen's wailings. He could feel their tightness, but it wouldn't hurt to try to fill them a little more. 

It definitely wouldn't hurt Jeff.

He filled the syringe with the viscous gel; 18-gauge needle making the progress really slow but it was the largest needle he could find in the veterinary supply store in short notice. Jeff had thought they used thicker needless with horses, apparently this was it. 

He poked and examined the balls to find their softest spot, then pushed the needle in. He had to push really hard, but also very slowly to make sure he wouldn't break yet another needle. It was all worth it when he managed to inflate those balls at least a little bit more.

“Think how much your studs will enjoy chewing on them, bitch.” He slapped the tight as a drum nads.

They would get even tighter pretty soon after the new gel expanded with body temperature, filling every nook and cranny in the tortured testicles, squeezing those nuggets even more since the rubber coated skin covering them wouldn't stretch much further.  

“Go on, I know you're dying to serve the boys.”

She probably didn't, not after five days of constant doggy gang-bang; but the drugs kept her willing. Not that the dogs cared either way.

When Jared had offered him house/dog-sitting, Jeff couldn't believe how lucky he was. Then, he had found out how easy it was to find intact dogs to foster in such short notice. Maybe it wasn't his good luck, but Jensen's bad one instead. Poor bitch.

After cleaning out the grooming supplies —it wasn't easy to take care of a bitch— Jeff stepped out in the backyard. Jensen was already under Harley; poor dog was trying to claim his ownership of the bitch in every chance he got. Bingo, a young bullmastiff, was fucking the bitch's mouth; trying to fit his knot in there too. It was as good a scene as any and Jeff started to record the action.

Jensen had been beyond himself when he had realized Jeff was videotaping him fucked by pack of dogs. However, the restrictions Jensen had placed on his own movements and speech, namely the paw mittens and speech choker, limited his protests. Not that it would matter if she could. Jeff already had more than enough pictures of Jensen in very questionable positions for a lifelong extortion.

These videos would bring Jeff crazy money in the darknet. He took the videos of everything: The dogs spitroasting Jensen in their animalistic speed.  Jensen being double-knotted, ass and mouth. The beat up Jensen's giant balls endured in between every fuck and the close-ups for the subsequent tightening of her asshole. And especially, the catch the dogs played with the said tortured balls. Jeff would not need to say  _ yes _ to stupid scenarios or to work with egocentric divas anymore. He was only going to accept the roles he was passionate about. Thanks to Jensen's current passion.

  
  


It was a nice melody to listen to, the frantic noises of the dogs fucking, while napping under the shade in this beautiful weather. He realized he had fallen asleep, Jensen's groans and gags had worked like a sweet lullaby apparently. She wasn't making any noises any more, and with a quick scan of the yard Jeff saw her sleeping; her ass and face covered with doggy jizz. The dogs were all napping; a perfect, lazy summer afternoon. Jeff made himself a sandwich; dogs would eat in the evening and Jensen with them  _ if _ she had been a good bitch.

There wasn't anything good on TV, nothing that could grab his attention so Jeff woke the resident house bitch up with a kick to her tortured balls.

“Get up, Jenny! Go, earn your title, bitch.”

Jensen got up a with a muffled howl, her green eyes shining with tears.

“Don't give those puppy eyes, Jenny,” Jeff said, smiling. “You look even more pretty like that.”

Even though she was covered with dog cum and saliva. Even though she had lost a tad too much weight. Even though her back and ass was covered with claw marks and scars… Jensen still was the prettiest mother fucker Jeff had seen in his whole life. He hated himself that he still wanted to fuck the bitch. The very hole that eagerly accepted dogs for God's sake. The same hole that Jensen had deemed too good for Jeff.  _ Bitch! _ Arrogant, pompous  _ bitch. _

_ “ _ You know what I like to watch, Jenny.” He grinned, knowing how it scared Jensen to see that.

He lay back taking the large dinner plate on his lap and placing his cold beer on the bottle holder of the lounge chair. 

Jensen moved over to the closest dog, Marlo. She looked back at Jeff, silently begging. She might as well be  _ begging for it _ the way her expression tickled Jeff's dick.

“You love it, don't you. Go on, Jenny, I haven't seen a bitch hesitating to lick his man’s ass.”

Jensen lifted the short tail of the dobermann with his head. Marlo let out a soft growl, causing Jensen to jump into the job at hand; Marlo could get pretty violent when he got angry.

“Let me see that pretty tongue,” ordered Jeff, before getting another bite of his sandwich.

Jensen licked the dark, furled opening of Marlo, his pink tongue flat against it. Marlo calmed down immediately; placing his head back on his paws, enjoying the attention to his nether regions.

“I don't feel the enthusiasms, Jenny,” Jeff singsonged, sipping his beer.

Jensen moved with a renewed gusto, obviously scared of the repercussions of upsetting him. Jeff watched Jensen make out with the dog’s ass; licking and sucking it like it was his lifelong passion. It might as well be; certainly a fitting affection for a guy lusting after dogs. For a _ bitch. _

Marlo didn't stay still too long though, he was nuding Jensen's ass before Jeff could finish his lunch.

“Move to the next one first,” he ordered, pointing at the lazy St Bernard lying a few feet away. And he watched how Jensen made the old dog grin with pleasure while getting pounded by Marlo.

 

_ Who let the dogs out  _ melody, Jared's ringtone, cut his viewing pleasure in half. He moved inside the house, beyond the glass door to talk privately.

“Hi Jeff,” Jared greeted him, obviously smiling like an overeager puppy. “I'm so sorry I couldn't check up with you and the dogs,” he started and told all about his family's very urgent and totally not-Jeff's-business problems. “I just couldn't have time,” he finished his tirade.

“That's okay.” Jeff answered, his eyes on Jensen who was trying to resuscitate Roger’s ass. “Jenny's happy. I'm currently babysitting to other dogs and Jenny took it on himself to pleasure them.”

“Oh?!” Jared sounded skeptical.

“You wanna see them?” Jeff asked and without waiting an answer he turned on the camera.

“Is that… is Jenny…?”

“Yep, she's trying to wake the old St Bernard the only way she can. Though I don't think the poor dog can get it up. He's way too old.” Roger was definitely old to do it so soon after his second time of the day. So it wasn't exactly a lie.

“Wow!” Jared was speechless as Jeff had expected, Jensen truly looked like she was giving her everything to that rim-job; mouth smacking, tongue curling, lips sucking… all the while carrying Marlo's heavy body on —and his knot in— her. “I just… I really never thought that she might want other dogs.”

“Maybe she developed the taste after the party,” offered Jeff.

“You know, she was a little upset the days after the party.”

“I assure you, she doesn't have time to be upset now,” he promised Jared. “And both Zeus and Harley are happy to have some rest.”

It didn't actually take too much to convince Jared after he had seen with his own eyes how eager Jenny was.

  
  


“Good bitch.” Jeff allowed Jensen to stop and rest after Marlo left her alone. And old Roger didn't seem that he'd do anything more than lifting his tail to allow some deeper ass-worship. 

Jensen fell on the ground, heaving and puffing.

“Good news, Jenny. Jared’s family needs him more than you do it seems.” Jensen raised his head and looked at Jeff with those big, beautiful, innocent eyes. “I can't express how grateful he was when I told him I would be more than happy to stay with you guys for a little longer.” It was adorable the way Jensen shook his head as if she had any control on things in her miserable life. “We'll be together for at least a month.” 

There! That single tear drop fell down from those brilliant green eyes. 

Jeff's brain couldn't comprehend how fucking pretty Jensen was. 

“If you give me a better rimming than you gave Roger, I might decrease the pressure in your balls for the rest of our time together,” he offered.

Jensen bowed his head down. She obviously knew Jeff had no intention of doing that. It didn't mean she wouldn't try her fucking best just in case. 

“Good bitch.”

  
  



End file.
